Life can be beautiful but sometimes like a storm
by shippo3313
Summary: A story about two of my OC's Mia and Chan, this is a contest entry so you might not understand everything, but if you want the entire sotry check the story from my page "True love"


The sun was rising in the Fire Nation capital, Mia was steel asleep while Chan was wide awake gently touching her soft skin. Mia slowly opened her eyes. "Did I wake you up?" Chan said while kissing her shoulder and going down on her arm.

"No, I was awake for some time." She turned around and deeply kissed her lover. Suddenly someone knocked at the door.

"Breakfast, princess!" Mia covered herself with the red blanket, she didn't want the servants to see her this way, especially because she knew home much they were talking.

Mia also left her head rest on Chan's chest. "Come in!" Two female servants came in the room and left the breakfast and some jasmine tea on the bedside table.

"Also Yan Cho told me that he wants to talk to you this evening, he said is very important." Mia looked up, with a pissed of face.

She faked a smile and said to the servant. "Tell him that even if it's about the end of the world, I don't care." The servant just nodded and got out of the room.

"Don't you think you were a little too rough?" Chan took one cup of tea and gave it to her.

"Trust me, when it comes to that jerk you can never be too rough." She drank the tea from one move. "He does this to me since I was 15, and I know he won't stop too soon."

"Well as long as I'm here with you, there's nothing to worry about." He gently kissed her forehead and embraced her.

They spent two more hours in bed eating and often stealing kisses from each other. In the end they decided that it's time to get up and go out to take some fresh air. Mia took a simple light blue dress, she didn't want to look too fancy, Chan also took some simple clothes.

They went in the palace's garden and stood under the big tree, Mia rested her head on Chan's shoulder while he was playing with her hair. But they didn't know someone was watching them, it was Yan Cho, obviously not liking what he was seeing. "One day, Mia, one day you'll be mine."

Mia was sensing that they were watched by someone and she stood up. "How about going in a more private place?"

Chan stood up after her and took her hand. "Good idea and I think I know where we should go." They walked for fifteen or twenty minutes and arrived on the heels outside the capital. It was an amazing place, some trees and lots of beautiful flowers.

Chan placed on the ground the blanked that they brought and took Mia in his arms. He gently placed her on the blanket and went on top of her and deeply kissed her. He broke the kiss and looked deep in her blue eyes. "It's ok, no one will see us." She nodded, and left herself enter in this game. She knew it wasn't worthily for a princess to lose her virginity before marriage, but she didn't regret that she did it, she was deeply in love with Chan and she knew he would do anything for her; he would protect her and love her till the end.

With every kiss on her and every piece of clothing she was losing she knew she needed him more than anytime, and also she knew if she would beg him he would just tease her more.

After they're love session, they started eating what they brought with them, nothing much, just some tarts and some tea. They laid there embracing each other, until the sunset. That was the moment when they realized they should go back to the palace, probably Mia's mother was starting to wonder where her daughter was.

When they finally arrived nobody seemed to wonder where they were in all this time. When they got to the living room, Mia noticed that Yumi was there. When she turned her head and saw her she stood up in one second. "Finally! I'm waiting here for already two hours!"

"Something wrong Yumi?" Yumi just sighed; if she was there it didn't mean it was something wrong.

"No, I just wanted to ask you, if you don't want to go shopping with me tomorrow." Mia smiled; she just realized that it's been a long time since she didn't spend some time with her best friend.

"Anytime, Yumi." Yumi went to hug her.

"I'll be here at eleven, and I don't care how lazy you are, you're going to wake up." Then she just left without saying anything else.

One month after all of these Chan had to do his job as general of the Fire Nation and left Mia home, exactly when she wanted to tell him she was pregnant. After his ship left the doc, one of his men from the crew came to him. "General, what if it was something really important?"

He looked away before he could answer him. "I had a reason I didn't let her tell me."

In the same night, a strong storm started. "General, if we are going to continue out course to the EarthKingdom, I'm not sure if we're going to survive."

This moment was a hard one for him, the ship was damaged because of the storm, and he knew that if the would continue the course to the EarthKingdom it would probably crash in two pieces. "Change the course; we're going back to the Fire Nation!"

Right after he said those, he was thrown of the board. Luckily Mia's father was on the same ship, he managed to jump after him and using waterbending he got him out of there and as well he took the water that he swallowed. "Thanks a lot. I owe you."

He just smiled. "Let's just say that if Mia won't hear about this event, we're even."


End file.
